Red tears in the snow
by Alabaster Vampire
Summary: I found a reason to belive in magic that reason was Edward.When he left he took all of that away but then I found a note that made magic real again.What do you do when the only magic that matters left you?You go and find it!
1. Stop waiting start looking

Disclaimer:I still don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Stop waiting and start looking

I haven't been able to sleep since my fight with Jake.The worst thing that could have happened to just did,he left me just like him.How am I going to get better if people just keep ripping holes in me.I feel like nothings right and I don't know what to do.Maybe it's time to get up and start another day then again why should I.There is nothing in the world to get up for.Charlie I thought and new I had to stay normal for him.

As I was getting up I head somthing funny.The floorbord in my room was starting to come up.Wonderful I wonder how long it's been like this.I bent down and stuck my finger under the bord and wiggled it.I don't know how long I was there but I know it must have been a good half hour.Then finally it came up and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.The pictures of Edward and I,The C.D that he made me,The plain tickets and a note somthing I never thought I would see again his writing.

_Dear Bella I hope you never find this but at the same time I wish you will.When I left you and told you I didn't love you it was a lie.You should live a human life and die a human death.I love you so much their is nothing better for me than you.I hope we will someday meet agin.  
From Edward I will always love you!_

That was it I couldn't even cry.How stupid could I be of corse he loved me thats the reason he left.(As stupid as the reason was.)I don't know what to do it's like that was the missing peice of the puzzle and the world just started to live again.I have to find them.I think I know where they are or I know where I could go to find someone to tell me.Thats it I know what to do I have to start packing this is the time for me to save myself.I'm going to Alaska!

Review,I need more ideas!


	2. A name to be said

As much as I love Twilight I do not own it.Cry Cry Cry.  
A name to be said 

I'm walking up to a white house not knowing what to do.So I do the only thing I can I knock on the door.A women answers looking at me like I have no right to be there.Which to tell you the truth I don't.

"Are you Tanya or one of her sister's."

"yes Who are you."

"Is Edward here."

"no"

"Do you know where he is."

"No"

"Do you Know where any of the Cullens are?"

"Why Should I tell you?"

"I have Victoria after me and it's his fault."

"What dose she want with a human"

"Edward killed her mate James in order to save me."

"Wait...Who are you...No it can't be...Bella Swan!!"

"Yes it is.Now where are the Cullens?"

"Edward is out for a walk in the forest."

"Thank You."With that she shut the door and I was off again to find him.The forest were just out behind the house.I hope I don't get lost in it.As I thought the worst memories flew through my head,of the last time I went near a forest.The day he left me.I was now on the ground fighting the pain of the hole he ripped in my chest when he left.Taking my world,my life,my future all with him leaving me without hope.I'm still not sure if I'm strong enough to face him but I have no time left.It's now or never was truer than my name right now,I find him and tell him hope he cares or die in less than a week.

As I start to get up I can feel my whole world getting ready to fall on me.

Hope you like it! Please review!!


	3. The White Rabbit

_Hey thanks for reading!!I hope you like it,and I still don't own Twilight or New Moon!! ;-) _

**_ The white Rabbit _**

I started walking into the forest and wondering why I don't just wait for him.Oh yeah because I'm sick of waiting for him,I waited 6 months for him to come to me and nothing happened.Execpt me going nuts trying to hear his voice in my head,which should have made me see before that even if he didn't love me I can't live without him.I need him like a fish needs water,like a vampire needs blood.

I heard something moving,The freshly fallen snow chrunching under it's feet.That's when I saw a pure white rabbit next to a tree.I walked over to it and as soon as I was close enough to touch it the rabbit hopped away.It didn't hop far,just far enough for me to fallow it.What did I have to lose?It felt like it wanted me to fallow it...So that's just what I did.

I started to wonder if what I was doing was san,but then again I hear my ex-boyfriend's voice in my head.I must have been fallowing it for 3 hours,I can't feel my body I feel as cold as a vampire.I was going to turn around when I started seeing that the trees were thining and I saw an opening just up ahead.The rabbit stoped and looked at me it's eyes where like 2 red eyes in the snow.It then ran off into the forest and I ran into the clearing and escaped the forest.

The clearing was like something out of a dream.I had seen it before but it was so long ago like I saw it in another life.It was a perfect round circle just like Edward's medow but there was one diffrence.In the middle of the medow was a huge mirror.It all came comeing back to me the dream,all the dreams I had shut away and locked up in the last 6 months came rushing back to me.I feel on my knee's it felt like someone hit me and I couldn't cathch a breath and it took me what felt like forever to be able to breathe.I got up knowing that I had to look in the mirror what I saw suprised me to no end.I thought I would see myself 80 years old but what I saw was myself forever 18.

I heard the bushes move as I whipped my head around to see someone I thought was gone.

_Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter.(3 guesses who she saw.)Reveiw or I will not tell you. I don't care if you have already reviwed.REVIEW!!!Thank you!_


	4. Never Again

_Hello eveyone thank you for reading my story.I'm sorry about not posting my new chapter before now.I have had such a hard few weeks.Cry Cry!!Well after this I have no clue what to write since this story was based on a dream this is where I kind of woke up.I want to write more but I need ideas.Review!_

_**Never Again**_

As I turned to see someone I thought was gone I could feel tears coming down my face.As his crimson eyes lock onto my bark brown ones,a look of pure shock speading to cover his whole face.It was James!How could he still be alive Emmet and Jasper destroyed him in Pheniox last summer.He was supposed to be dead if you could call it that,and now I'm standing here looking at him.What do you have to do to kill a vampire?Can anything kill a vampire?Well if I'm going to die I will find out why he's still here before he kills me.

"Why hello Bella I never thought I would see you again.But trust me I was going to start looking.For you as soon as I killed your dear Edward and his brothers."

Oh God he came here to kill Edward."Why?"I asked in a weak voice.

"Bella is the reason not clear enough as it is?He tried to kill me him and the the other two...Emmet and Jasper I believe was their names."

"What are you going to do to them"

"I'm not sure I thought I knew but now...Maybe I could use you to get them upset."

"They left me in Forks and came hear I don't see why they whould care.They left me to die already I came hear cause you girl friend was going to kill me.I thought maybe they would care but it ends up they don't.That's why I ran out here I was mad I just found this place when you came."That hurt alot.I almost fell over form the pain but I had you lie at least he might not kill me then I can tell them.But if I'm dead I'm useless I can still save them.

"Well that kills my new plan but maybe I can stiil have some fun with you."

"How are you still alive?"

"I have a gift no one knows about.You will most likley die in the next three days so I can tell you.I can take part of myself and split into two or more parts.So just before they killed me I split into anothe part.The only thing about doing this is that you loss alot of power and you have to rest for six monthes to get all you power back.That's why I'm only here now Bella."

"I guess I get that but what about Victoria?"

"Well when I split I lose part of myself.The part I lost was the part that loved her and I haven't seen her so...She still dosen't know.I am very sorry about that I still love her just not like that."

"Wow I feel sorry for her.I know what it's like to love someone who couldn't care less about you."

"Well you to are alot alike in many ways.That just makes you more alike maybe I can make you even more alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you where both human and feel in love with a vampire.Then the vampire left both of you and now you are both going to be changed by me."

"What?You can't! Why!"I knew I wasn't going last much longer.

"Well my dear it will be worse if you are around forever for Edward.Trust me I am positive about that.I also just ate so I am not thirsty at this time and this is worse than killing you.Oh and then their is my main reason because I can."

Then he started runing at me as I felt him hit me I heard my bones snap.It was my left arm and I couldn't move it if I had to.I lay on the snow tears running down my face as I think of Edward.Never again will I see his topaz eyes,never will I see his smile,Never will I see his bronze hair.Never will I kiss him,never will I smell his skin,never will I tast his lips on mine after we kiss.Never will I feel his icey skin on mine or hear his velvet voice mad when I would ask him to change me.Never again will I say I love you to him.Then I felt razor shape teeth sinking into my flesh and my blood turing to fire.The only thing I knew is he left as soon as he did it and I was dying.I don't know when or how I feel asleep but I did and the whole time I cryed and yelled for Edward.

_I hope you like it.Review or no more story and she will never find Edward.Thank You.  
This story was a dream I had.He never told me how he was there so I had to make something up.If the whole thing is little odd it will get explained.But you have to tell me what you don't get so review.If I don't post anything for a while it's because I hadn't had time.That should only last 2 more weeks.  
Bella_


	5. Great minds think alike

_Hey readers this chapter may be a little odd at first.But it's the only way it will work sorry.Review or Edward gets it!!!HA HA!!

* * *

_

**Great minds think alike **

**I could feel my eyes starting to open.I didn't want open my eyes because I knew as soon as I did I would wake up.I also knew as soon as I woke up I would never dream again because I'm a vampire.But that was a good thing,no more bad dreams or sleep talking or falling asleep in his arms.Shit!I need to stop thinking like that,I need to find him.**

**The change was comming back to me now.It was James who changed me,he told me it would be worse for Edward if I where around for all eternity.Ha!If he knew it was all a lie.He should have known after what happened in Phenix last summer that I was smarter then I looked.But he also wanted to make me more like Victoria the vampire that is still trying to kill me!The one thing that really hit me hard was Edward wasn't going to save me.Not that I didn't want this it was just that he wasn't there.**

**I finally got up and noticed somthing I wasn't on the ground in the medow where I was before.Now I was on a king size bed with crimson sheets.Then my head filled with what seemed like ten people all trying to talk at once.It was so loud and after what seemed like hours it started to be a buzzing noise.Wow is this what Edward feels like?I then started to wonder what this I read minds too?I started to try and concentrate on one voice.It was Alice she was comming to cheek on me she sounded worried about somthing but I couldn't tell what.Before I could find out she walked in the room.**

**"Bella!!!"She yelled so loud if I where human I would now not be able to hear.She ran over and gave me a bone breaking hug.**

**"Alice!!!How are you!!!"I said with a smile.**

**"I'm fine but what about you.I found you in the forest in a pool of your own blood.I thought you where attacked by an animal but then Carlisle said you where changing into a vampire.What happened?"She looked scared when she finished like she didn't really want to hear but she had too.**

**I told her the whole story not a word or a lie.I told her about the note,Tanya,The bunny and...James.**

**_'I'm going to kill Tanya!Why didn't she tell us!That little no good Bitch!_'Alice thought when I finished.**

**"It's not Tanyas fault...Okay maybe a little but I shouldn't have come."I told Alice kindly.As the look of shock crossed her face, I reallized I never told her about the mind reading thing.**

**"First of all yes you should have come"!And how did you know what I was thinking?Alice looked so confused it made me laugh.**

**"I can read minds Alice.Just like Edward."She had the look on her face like I should have known.Thats when I heard what she was thinking.**

**_'Just what we needed in the family another mind reader!This will be fun'._I started laughing till a thought came to my mind.**

**"Alice...Is he...Dose he know...Where..."Alice looked sad and I didn't know if I wanted to read her mind.**

**"Bella he was never here Tanya liyed thats why I was mad.He will be here tonight at ten o'clock and he dosn't know you are here.We wanted to make sure he came."I understod why they wanted to make sure he came and why they couldn't tell him.Alice knew that and I now new it was all Tanya's fault.But onlt one question was going thew my head.**

**"Alice what time is it?"A smile spreed across her face.**

**"It's one o'clock Bella and you look great.I'm going to tell Carlisel about James you go get ready."She then got up and left.**

**I went over to the mirror and couldn't belive what I saw.**

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter.Reviw or Edward will never come._


	6. To Many Questions

_Hey readers Thank you sooooo much for reading my story.I know it's been a long time since my last post and I know this chapter isn't long but I didn't have time to make it longer.Think of it like this a little chapter is better than no chapter.But please Reviw or Edward will never come back!Mwahahaha!If you think I'm joking I'm not no reviws no story!Any way thank you for reading you rock.  
Bella

* * *

_

**To Many Questions **

**When I looked in the mirror I couldn't belive what I saw.My skin was as white as the snow outside my window and as clear amd smooth as the glass you had to look through to see the snow.My lips where the color of the blood pool I was in when I was changed and my eyes were bright red the same as my even fuller lips.My nose was perfect like one of those skislope noses and my eyebrows had a perfect arch and shape.My hair was long and straight and was softer than silk.The color was the same rich dark brown but against my snowy skin it looked so ostentatious.My hips are wider but not by much and my chest went up a size.I looked hotter than Rose could ever hope to look.**

**I can here everything going on in this house right now.What people are saying,going to say and will never say.Alice is telling Carlisle about James but she seems to be more worried about what we are going to do about Edward.If I was telling anyone the truth I would have to say I am way more than worried about Edward.What if he got another girlfriend,or dosn't come,or maybe the whole note was a lie.Wow there are to many or's in life,well my life at least.Mybe I can just not think about him or whats going to happen in the next fuw hours.**

**I walked over to my bed and saw a towle,dark blue jeans,a black tank top and matching underwear set.I walked out of the room looking for the bathroom with not much luck.I could hear Alice now telling my new family I can read minds like Edward.They all where thinking the same thing. _"Oh great another person to know what we are thinking."_I finally found the bathroom,it was down the hall to the right and three doors to the left.The bathroom was yellow and white with a stand up shower and a bath tub it also had two sinks and a really big mirror.I turned on the water in the shower and made it as hot as I could as Alice told me in her mind.**

**The shower didn't last as long as I hoped it would.But I couldn't wait to see my family I missed them just as much as Edward the last six months and it seems like they missed me just as much.Even Rosalie seemed to be happy I was back and that made me wonder what life was like for them after I left?Was it really that bad that even rose missed me?What did Edward do to his family when he left?There we go again to many questions for my own good.**

**When I opened the bathroom door Alice was standing there a huge smile on her face.**

**"He's comming early!" Alice said as happy as she could be.**

**"I know."I said smugly.**

**"Ah but you don't know why."If it was posible I think the smile on her face got bigger.**

**"Okay fine!I don't know why."Why didn't I know why?**

**"Thats because I blocked it from you!You see he phoned me and asked why he needed to come home?And I told him because Carlisel needs your help changing a girl he found in the forest.So now he is comming as fast as he can and he cought as early flight!"I swear if her smile got any bigger her face would crack in two!**

**"So when is he comming?" At least I could see him sooner.**

**"Well he's already comming!"She was avoiding my question and I was starting to panic.**

**"What time will he be here Alice."The smile got smaller but was still there.**

**"Now Bella don't panic.He'll be here in an hour!"I could feel panic dance across my face and I new Alice could see it.**

**What if it was all a lie!What was I going to do?**

* * *

_Thank you for reading!Review or no more story!Thank you!_


	7. What you want

_I'm sorry for this is not a chapter.I want your ideas for the next chapter this has alot to do with you for you are the readers.If you don't want Review you don't have to but if you don't I will kill all of them off in the next chapter.And Edward and Bella will never see each other.So if you want to save them Review._

**Should Edward come back?  
a)Yes**

** b)No **

**c)Not yet**

**Should Jack come into the story?  
a)Yes**

** b)No**

**If Edward dose come back should she be mad at him?  
a)Yes **

**b)No **

**c)Yes but it should be fake**

**Should she have more powers?If yes what?  
a)Yes **

**b)No**

**Should she be able to read his mind **

**a)Yes **

**b)No**

_Well if you have anymore ideas please tell me and answer the questions.Thank You!_


	8. The Gift Of Tears

_Hello to my readers.This is the chapter we have been waiting for.So read on and Review if you want more._

* * *

**The Gift Of Tears**

**Okay so Alice and I are now walking down the stairs and guess what I fell!This was not supposed to happen, I'm a vampire.I should be graceful and perfect but I'm still falling and can't walk in a straight line.Well at least my reflexes are faster and I can brace myself when I fall.I am also indestructible so it really dosesn't matter I can fall all I want to and won't get hurt.Still though I am now going to be a klutz for an eternity.Ahhhhhh!I screamed in my head.WHY ME!**

**"HA HA HA,She still is a klutz".Emmet thought.**

**"Oh... I hope she's okay."Esme thought.**

**"Oh great... Here she comes.An elephant has more grace and she's a vampire!Rosalie thought.**

**"Well at least now she can't hurt herself she's a vampire."Carlisle thought.**

**That's when I stopped listening.Well at least I know they still care about me.I was starting to get myself up.I had fell all the way down the stairs which was a long way.Alice was beside me in a second.She was still laughing.**

**"Are you okay."She some how got out between laughs.**

**I just gave her a look like.What do you think?**

**"Come on let's go see the family."She walked in front of me and when we got there she stopped.I was scared to say the least so I walked over and stood beside her.Then the thoughts started flooding my mind.It was all the same Wows and God she's beautiful.I started to feel calming waves come over me so I looked over to see Jasper.**

**"Thank you."I said.**

**"No problem just happy to help."He said looking dazed.**

**"Bella we are so happy to see to see you."Esme said with a smile on her face.**

**"I'm so happy to see you.You have no idea how happy!"I could feel my eyes starting to water after I said that.Then a single tear of happiness fell from my left eye.I was shocked when it rolled down my cheek and end at my full red lips.That's when I tasted it...It was blood.I could hear everyones shocked thoughts and I was just as shocked.I took my hand and brushed the tear away when I looked my hand I was the bright red tear.**

**"Well you have two powers bella.The power to read minds and to cry."Carlisle said with shocked voice.**

**"That isn't a power Carlisle it's a gift."Said Alice with a happy look on her face.**

**"She's right Carlisle.The fact she can cry only means one thing."Said Esma.**

**"Well Ed sure knows how to pick them."Emmet said laughing.**

**"What do I know how to pick?And don't call me Ed Emmet!"We all heard Edward say from the door.**

**I wasn't ready to face him.I haven't even talked to his family yet no way could I talk to him.I ran out of the room when he was putting his bag down.I ran as fast as I could to the room I woke up in I couldn't see him now.I was scared to death of coming face to face with him I don't know why but I am.Maybe it's because I don't know what I would say to him.So I blocked everyone from my mind and thought of what I wanted to say to him.I wanted to tell him how much he hurt me, how hard it was to live without him, how I couldn't say his name and how much I hate him for leaving me.I wanted to ask him why he left, why he left a note, why when he left he made his family unhappy, why when I see him now all I want to do is run into his arms.He never had to ask for me since ever since I saw him I was his.He never had to work for me well now he will I will not run into his arms just yet.I'll make him work to have me even though I don't want to do this I have to.I'm doing this for us Edward maybe next time you will see how much you mean to me and how much I mean to you and you won't leave.Maybe or maybe not.**

**I started listening to there thought again.Carlisle was telling him the girl was up in his room.I guess they where keeping to the story since the rest of them where blocking there mind.The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.I listened to there mind.**

**"Why are they blocking there mind from me,and why can't I read this girl's mind?"I heard Edward thinking.**

**Well at least I can read his mind and he can't read mine.Then I saw the door starting to** **open.**

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter.If you are wondering where Tanya's coven is in this chapter they are out hunting and will be gone five days.She will have more powers I just had to make her able to cry.If you want more Review!!_


	9. End Of My Dreams

_I would like to thank all of the people who have read my story.I hope you liked it and I am soo happy you reviewed.Please tell me what you think of this chapter.I do not own twilight.  
Bella_

* * *

**As I saw the Dark word door just starting to open I heard somthing...**

**Beep...Beep...Beep Beep... Beep.I opened my eyes to see somthing it was sunlight.I was in my room in the small town of Forks but how?What happened?I looked down at myself and to my and to my saddness I was not sparkleing.This could only mean one thing I was no longer a vampire.**

**I curled into a ball on my bed cluching my chest trying to stop the holes from getting any bigger.It didn't help my soul was gone that night I gave it all to him and I now knew that nothing can save me except Edward.I wonder if he will ever come back or if any of them would come back?Well at least I can here his voice in my head maybe that can save me?**

**I lay on my bed for a hour not knowing what to do but knowing I had to get up.I didn't know what day it was, to tell you the truth I didn't care because living without him is not living.I got up off my bed to try to shut out the light that filled my room.Maybe the I could go back to sleep and dream of his face or here his voice.That's when I looked out my window.There outside was the melting snow and under my window was still alot of it.The I looked harder and saw small drops of ****I hope you likedblood that from the window looked like two red eyes in the snow.Was it magic that after I had that dream I saw this?Or is somthing telling me it will soon be over?**

**That's when I had the sudden need to go cliff diving. **

**

* * *

**

_ Thank you for reading my story!Tell me what you thought of the ending!_


End file.
